Written In Stone
by keikopanda102
Summary: Just as they are on the very cusp of achieving their goals, of finally becoming Hokage, Naruto and Sasuke are faced with a long-forgotten rule that claims they are ineligible as Hokages... because technically they're both still genin! It seems like the only way to solve this problem is for the two of them to take the chunin exams all over again! What could go wrong?


**This story sprang from my desire to have super-powered-up adult Naruto and Sasuke be forced to take the chunin exam against regular little baby genin, and the hilarity that would certainly ensue if that were to happen. Its a little bit crack, as my fics tend to be, but I like to think most of it makes sense. I also kind of treat it a little like a fix-it fic, (its pretty clear that I decided to completely ignore chapter 700) something I think very many of us wanted to write after the ending ... I hope you like it!**

 **ANOTHER NOTE: It doesn't really say in the summary or anything but this will be a little SasuNaru hint-y in places, just to warn you. You might be able to read it just as friendship but thats not necessarily how I wrote it lol.**

* * *

It was Spring and the day was perfect; not a cloud in the sky and a light breeze drifting pleasantly over the trees surrounding the quiet, peaceful village of Konoha.

And it was peaceful, more peaceful then it had ever been since its inception years ago, many say all thanks to the proud heroes of the village: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Though the years were long and the trials they'd faced were many and great, the two young men were finally reunited in their village and had worked together to maintain the peace they'd struggled so hard for.

After the war and their great final battle Naruto followed Sasuke on his journey through the countries and together they observed and trained and compromised, working with one another to find a way to fix the system that had hurt so many people for so long. Then they returned to the village and proposed their new idea to the elders and the current leader, and after much debate and even more compromise it was decided: the single leader system was outdated and flawed and it was time for a change and for the ones in charge to be held accountable for the mistakes they made. A new system would be put in place, one with visibility and accountability and safety measures for villagers who might slip through the cracks.

And, most notably, this new system implemented one significant change to the structure of leadership in Konoha: _two_ leaders to _share_ the weight of the burden instead of one.

Those two leaders were chosen without question and without opposition and as soon as the decision was made they started to prepare for the duties that would befall them once they were the given the responsibility of protecting every person who called themselves a Konoha villager. They worked hard to be worthy of the positions they were being given, studying together, training together, and growing together until everyone agreed that they were ready to take their places.

Naruto and Sasuke were ready to be the new joint Hokages of Konoha.

The day had finally arrived, and it was, undeniably, perfect. The ceremony had been planned for months, the village was buzzing with excitement and everything seemed to be going flawlessly.

Everything except… the two future Hokages of Konoha were arguing.

"I already told you, Naruto, I'm not giving a speech."

"How will the villagers ever come to trust you if you won't just talk to them?" Naruto countered, oblivious of he and Sasuke's former teammates rolling their eyes to his left.

"The villagers don't have to trust me for me to do my job and keep them safe," Sasuke replied, for what felt like the millionth time. He and Naruto were always having the same arguments, probably would be having the same arguments for as long as they were together.

At least they were consistent.

Naruto groaned in frustration, sliding his hand down his face. Sasuke always said the same thing no matter how many times Naruto had tried to point out that you cannot be given power over people's lives if those people didn't choose for you to have that power. You can't force change or force people to want what you want—you have to work for it.

"It would just be nice," he offered, leaning back against the Hokage desk that Kakashi had momentarily vacated, "if people didn't glare at you when we were walking around the village."

"They can glare at whatever they want as long as they follow the rules."

"Rules that they definitely _won't_ follow if they don't like the person who made them," Naruto pointed out, and Sakura decided it was time to step in. As adorable and nostalgic as these little disagreements were, it was nearly time for her two former teammates to get dressed for the ceremony and it would go much more smoothly if they weren't glaring at each other the whole time—although she had noticed that lately they made up much more quickly than they had when they were younger. Maybe it was just maturity _finally_ catching up with them.

"Naruto, you're exaggerating as usual." She huffed, stepping between them. "The last polls we took said that over 62% of Konoha agreed that Sasuke will make a good co-Hokage. Remember when you first brought the idea of two Hokage's to the public and almost everyone shot it down? You both worked hard to convince the village that this was for the best and they know that Sasuke was a part of that."

"That still means that—uh, _forty eight percent_ of people don't think he should be a Hokage!" Naruto said, and Sasuke rolled his eyes in a way that Sakura could only describe as _fondly_. Her two boys really had come a long way from the days when any little word could start a physical fight between them.

"Thirty eight," she sighed. "And that's what I'm trying to say. People will come around on their own, even if Sasuke doesn't give a speech at your inaugural ceremony."

"See?" Sasuke hissed towards Naruto. Sakura turned to him and stared him down.

"Having said that, _Sasuke_. It will look bad if Naruto gives his speech and everyone cheers and you don't say anything at all. It will seem like you aren't grateful for all the things the village has done for you— _don't interrupt_ , I know. I think it would be good if you got up _before_ Naruto and simply thanked the village for putting their trust in you, and that you will try not to let them down."

Sasuke glared harmlessly at the floor but said nothing. Naruto seemed pleased and Sasuke wasn't arguing, so Sakura was satisfied. Beside her, Kakashi let out an amused chuckle.

"I should have put Sakura in charge of you two years ago. Alright, now that we've gotten that taken care of—Naruto," he turned towards the blond, who looked up at the sound of his name. "Are you ready?"

All three of his former teammates stared at him, and Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was finally happening. He was finally accomplishing his dream, after all this time.

He looked up, fire and excitement in his sky blue eyes, grinned wide, and answered,

" _Believe it!_ "

* * *

Tsunade had promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but she certainly hadn't promised herself that she wouldn't get drunk when the ceremony was over. Surely Shizune—who had gotten much more strict about her alcohol consumption lately—would understand that tonight was important enough to go out and take the newest Hokage to get a congratulatory shot (or three). Hell, she'd even take Uchiha if he would agree to come. He usually did, if Naruto was going, but she could never tell with him.

It was a beautiful day for an inaugural ceremony; even nicer than when she'd become Hokage. Today was even more important than that had been, though. She was just another in a line of Hokage's who tried their best but ultimately failed to protect everyone because it wasn't a job that just one person could accomplish. She hadn't been vigilant enough, hadn't been as prepared as she could have been, wasn't strong enough when she needed to be. But Naruto and Sasuke—together—they were young and strong and full of ideas, determined to get it right this time, and she believe in them. Even Uchiha, with all his faults and mistakes, seemed to have learned from them and grown. He was the perfect person to tone down Naruto's explosive personality, to ground him and come up with the ideas that he wouldn't think of.

She couldn't wait for them to get started.

Kakashi took his place beside her, staring straight ahead, behind them the faces of the Hokage that came before. It was already decided that Naruto's and Sasuke's faces would be the last ones immortalized in stone—they were part of the old world that raised them and part of the new world they helped shape, the end and the beginning, all at once. It was fitting that they would be the last. The sculptor hadn't started work on their faces yet, but he would surely get started as soon as the two of them were settled into their new roles. At 24, they were older than Naruto's father had been when he became Hokage, but still young, and they had a lot to learn and plenty of time to learn it.

"Do you think they're ready?" Kakashi leaned over to ask her as they looked out at the crowd of villagers that had gathered. It was more than had come when Tsunade was inducted and double the amount when Kakashi had been sworn in, but that wasn't surprising. The people of Konoha loved Naruto like they'd never loved a Hokage before, and some of them had even grown to love Sasuke, if only because Naruto trusted in him as much as he did.

Tsunade didn't even have to think about the question.

"I know they are," she nodded, and the inauguration began.

Tsunade didn't have as much to do as Kakashi, who was mainly in charge of passing over his title to the two boys who stood with their long Hokage robes billowing in the breeze atop the Hokage tower in the afternoon sun. There were some speeches, Kakashi gave one, Gaara had come from Sand to deliver his support for Naruto and Sasuke. Then it was time for the final part of the ceremony, the part where Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of their village and their predecessors and swore to give their lives to protect the people of Konoha.

Despite her promise to herself, Tsunade felt the tears pooling in her eyes. The sight of Naruto—little loudmouth Naruto who still reminded her so much of her brother, and Dan, and, most of all, Jiraiya—was standing in his Hokage robes all grown up and finally ready to fulfill his dream. She watched as he listened to Kakashi reading off the whole ceremonial nonsense, his back straight, turned a little towards Sasuke, who leaned over at some point and said something in his ear that made him flush and grin in the sunlight. All she wanted to do was run over and give him a big hug and ruffle his hair like when he was little. Hell, she would even give Sasuke a hug when this was all over. And damn sure Sakura would get one too.

She looked over at her star pupil to find her with tears actively rolling down her cheeks as she watched her former teammates with proud eyes. She was one of the few people who were allowed on the rooftop for the ceremony. Gaara, Temari (pregnant belly already showing beneath her kimono), and Shikamaru were there as well and Iruka and Konohamaru on the other side. Tsunade noticed from the corner of her eye that there was a man with thick glasses trying to get through the guards that were stationed by the doors. She frowned. It would ruin the whole day if someone felt the need to interrupt the ceremony, but it was almost over so she didn't think she needed to step in.

"Repeat after me, Naruto," Kakashi said, turned to face the blond, who visibly swallowed and nodded to show he was following along. "I, state your name."

"I," Naruto began, his confidence and exuberance blooming with every word, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

" _Stop_! You've got to stop the inauguration!" The man finally pushed through the guards, who tackled him to the ground. It was too late, though, everyone had turned towards him, even Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke seemed more annoyed but Naruto just stopped in the middle of his inaugural words to walk over and help the man to his feet.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "Someone was supposed to be on watch if something happened, but you don't look—"

"There's been a mistake!" The man exclaimed, adjusting his glasses on his nose as Naruto helped him to his feet. He had dirty blond hair in a small, tight bun on the top of his head. He seemed very frazzled; patches of dirt covered the long lab coat he wore over his clothes. His Konoha headband was tied around his arm and Tsunade tried to remember whether she'd even ever seen the man before. She didn't interact much with the research and development branches of Konoha shinobi.

"You've got to call this whole thing off!" The man shouted, red in the face but not backing down even with Uchiha glaring daggers at him. "You've got to postpone or cancel this inauguration immediately!"

"Um," Naruto scratched his head, staring at the man carefully, like he might be insane.

"What's going on?" Sasuke finally asked, walking over to them and looking as unhappy as ever. Sakura joined them a moment later, scowling at the intruder as if it were _her_ ceremony he'd interrupted.

"There's been a mistake," the man answered, suddenly out of breath but trying hard to regain it. "I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but it has to be done."

He seemed to come to himself, straightening his back and puffing out his chest. The sunlight reflected off his glasses.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke cannot become the next Hokages."

His glasses seemed to reflect the confusion and disbelief on everyone's faces and he added as an afterthought,

"I'm sorry, but they aren't eligible because, well… They're _technically_ still genin."

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Sasuke spat through clenched teeth, enunciating every word like poison. "Why are we even listening to this idiot?"

The idiot in question, the same man who interrupted Naruto and Sasuke's Hokage Ceremony, wasn't ruffled in the slightest by Sasuke's sharp tone or the daggers everyone was glaring at him.

They had vacated the roof and sent the villagers off before they could get wilder when it became clear that the ceremony couldn't go on with the man ranting a raving in the middle of the roof. When a few of the villagers overheard what the man said, the word spread through the crowd in seconds and all anyone could hear was people muttering "are they really only _genin_?" or "I don't want a genin as Hokage, even two of them. That shouldn't be allowed."

Everyone who had been on the roof and part of the ceremony were gathered in the largest meeting room in the Hokage tower, crowding around the man who still had yet to even give his name or explain why he was so dead-set against Sasuke and Naruto becoming the Hokages.

"Sasuke is right," Naruto said, folding his arms across his chest and staring the man down. "Why should we listen to you? Who are you?"

The man pushed his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"My name is Kotai," he began. "And you should listen to me because _I_ am an official Konoha historian and in charge of insuring that the irrefutable laws laid down by our founders are known and followed by every member of this village."

Flat silence followed his introduction and continued until Shikamaru made an irritated sound, something like a cross between a groan and a sigh, and said,

"I thought you looked familiar. Those glasses and that messy hair—you're that Cryptologist's brother aren't you? What was her name again?"

"Shiho is my sister, yes," the man replied stiffly. "But we work in entirely separate fields of study. I'm a historian. I follow the paths laid down for us by the previous Hokages, and their message is quite clear on this subject."

Sasuke should have known this idiot would be from the research and development branch of shinobi. And on top of that, everyone knew the Konoha historians spent all their time buried in the library underneath a mountain of books. That was probably why no one but Shikamaru had any idea who he was.

Everyone seemed to be looking towards Kakashi and Tsunade, the previous Hokages, to know what to do. Kakashi finally stepped forward to try and convince Kotai that no rules were being broken.

"It is true that Naruto and Sasuke, due to circumstances beyond their control, eh… skipped some steps getting to where they are now. Neither of them is _officially_ above a genin level, but they are unmatched in skill and strength, both with power far beyond that of even a _jonin_ level ninja. If that's what you're worried about I promise it isn't a problem. Naruto and Sasuke are both entirely—"

"It doesn't matter how strong they are or how many insane goddesses they've defeated!" Kotai interjected, arms flailing. His messy bun seemed to get even messier with every excited motion. "The rules are unbreakable! They were put down by the _First himself_!"

"What rules?" Tsunade interrupted, cracking her knuckles. She'd had about enough of all this talking and no real answers. She'd _beat_ the truth out of this lame historian if it meant finishing the ceremony and making sure Naruto got to be the Hokage he was always meant to be.

"There's a progression!" he snapped, and then pointed out of the window towards the monument, glasses flashing in the sunlight.

"I'll prove it. I'll show you exactly why these two genin cannot simply jump straight to Hokage level. Follow me—I'll show you."

Kotai took them to the top of the monument, just above Hashirama's head. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Iruka, Tsunade, and Kakashi had followed him there to learn why he had so intently ruined the ceremony. It was already getting later in the day, the sun sinking in the sky as they followed Kotai away from the buildings atop the monument and towards the very edge of the cliff.

It was the steepest part of the mountain—no problem for a trained shinobi, but dangerous to anyone else and so it was roped off with caution signs and tape. Kotai went right past the signs and led the group ever closer and closer to the edge of the monument. The wind picked up and Sasuke realized that he and Naruto were still wearing their inaugural robes. Naruto's was blowing in the wind so much it was hitting Sasuke, who was in step just behind him.

"Everyone watch your step!" Iruka bellowed over the howling wind, ever the teacher.

"How much farther?" Sasuke growled.

"It's just up here," Kotai called back over his shoulder, and then in the next minute he stopped abruptly, right at the very edge of the cliff, practically sloping forward to The First's face.

"Huh," Naruto hummed, grinning and staring out over the village with a hand held over his eyes to block the sun. "I haven't been up here in a while. He he, hey Iruka, remember when I used to paint all over the Hokage faces?"

"Unfortunately, I do," Iruka replied fondly.

"This is where I used to come to tie myself so I could reach them!"

"Where is this proof you're supposed to be showing us, Kotai?" Sakura interrupted Naruto's reminiscing.

"Right here," the man said, and pointed to the ground.

Everyone stared at it to find, just barely peeking out from underneath a shrub, a carved stone plaque jutting out from the ground. Kotai pushed the bush to the side so that everyone could clearly see the perfectly square stone—with writing on it's surface and the First Hokage's official seal on the bottom.

Tsunade leaned down first to get a closer look, trailing her fingers over the embedded letters, about five lines of writing, protected from weathering by the shrub and various trees around it.

"I had no idea this was here…" She murmured, and then her tone changed to demanding. "When did you find this? Why didn't you alert anyone of its existence until now?"

"I found it several years ago, near the beginning of my study of Konoha history. And I have alerted you of its existence, Lady Tsunade. I published several studies about its significance in not only our history but the history of ninja, and the creation of our shinobi system. Your assistant told me the same thing every time I delivered a study: that 'Lady Hokage is very busy right now and will surely get to your papers when she has the time.' I told you I could prove it."

"This doesn't prove anything," Sasuke retorted, annoyed that he'd been made to walk all the way up to the top of the monument just to look at an old rock that the First allegedly placed there.

"It does!" Kotai exclaimed, frustrated, but flushed with excitement at the idea of finally sharing his findings. "Read the second line on the stone, that's the part I've been talking about! The rule I'm trying to explain to you that cannot be broken!"

Kakashi leaned down beside Tsunade, frowning as he stared at the letters in the rock, and read aloud:

"Two. Shinobi will progress as such: student, genin, chunin, jonin, hokage."

" _Genin, chunin, jonin, Hokage_ ," Kotai repeated, grinning smugly and nodding towards the stone. "One has to come before the next. It's irrefutable. _Written in stone_."

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked, glancing at each person and at Kotai last, hair flying across his furrowed brow.

"He's saying," Kakashi answered solemnly, "you and Sasuke better prepare."

He sighed; it looked like he would have to put his retirement on hold for a while longer.

"You're going to have to pass the chunin exam."


End file.
